If You're My King, then I'm Your Queen
by YoureMyTicket
Summary: What happened when Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets in Deathly Hallows. Mix between the book and movie. Will include the KISS!
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, franchise, etc. I am but a a humble worshiper of the great J.K. Rowling and her wonderful creation.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Ever since I heard that Deathly Hallows Part 2 would be showing Ron and Hermione's little adventure into the Chamber of Secrets and that's where THE KISS would take place, I thought about how it would all go down. I wanted to share what I think could and/or should happen and I wanted to publish it on 6/25 because 625 is the page (in the US version) where THE KISS takes place. :D I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>If You're My King, then I'm Your Queen<p>

Part One

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"What?"

"How are we going to get rid of them? The horcruxes. We don't have the sword anymore."

Hermione chastised herself for not stopping the goblin, "I know, But we can't just go and track down Griphook and make him give it back. And unless you know of another goblin-made sword that has stabbed a basilisk, there's nothing else I can think of in the little time we have left."

"What else could we use…I got it! Basilisk fangs!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "I'm such an idiot! I'm limiting myself to the one item we had. But where can we easily find basilisk fangs?"

"The girls bathroom!" Ron exclaimed a little too loud. Everyone in the Room of Requirement turned their heads and gave him quizzical looks.

Hermione gave him one as well, "The gir—" she gasped when she realized what he meant. She leaned towards him and mouthed, "The Chamber of Secrets?"

Ron nodded his head and motioned for her to move away from the crowd.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. She thought about actually going into the chamber. She missed out on going with Ron and Harry since she was petrified by the beast that once lived down there. Good thing she started using that mirror or she wouldn't be here right now. Hermione shuddered at the memory of one of her first of many near-death experiences. She also remembered the day she was un-petrified and saw Harry and Ron. She only shook Ron's hand though. She was so ignorant of how wonderful Ron's hugs were. If they ever get out of this, she would make sure to hug him as much as possible. They had to get into the chamber first though, "You can get us in?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Well it's worth a try. Let's go!"

Hermione turned to leave but Ron said, "Wait, shouldn't we tell them where we're going? What if Harry comes looking for us?"

Hermione looked at the group of people in the room, "Ron, we can't just tell them we're going to the Chamber of Secrets, or the girls bathroom for that matter. I think it would be best if we just leave and get it done with."

"Yeah, good point. Let's do this then." They took a step forward, but then Ron doubled back and went over to a stack of brooms. He took one and held it out to Hermione, "Here, put this in your bag, we are going to need it if we get down there."

Ron went to grab another broom, but Hermione imagined how she would have to hold onto him if they shared one, so she said, "Can we please just take the one, you know what a rubbish flyer I am, and I don't know if my bag could take another broom." The last part wasn't completely true, but Ron didn't know the exact capacity of her bag, so he didn't question it.

"If you want."

Hermione took her time putting the broom in her bag, to make it look like it was pretty full, while her mind argued over whether it was right for her to spend time and her thoughts on such a personal matter when much bigger things were at stake. In the end she decided that it wasn't hurting anyone and it made her happy, which she figured she deserved as a reward for what she has done and what she was about to do.

The two of them tried to make their way out of the Room of Requirement unnoticed, but because of their sudden appearance and the stories of what they've been doing while not in school this past year, many eyes were on them.

They breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of the public eye, but their breath was quickly sucked back in once they saw the familiar stone walls and it hit them that they were really back. Although they had both missed Hogwarts, the atmosphere had changed. It was a lot colder and there was an ominous feeling in the air.

"This way." Ron whispered.

They navigated the corridors as quietly as they could, stopping at every corner to check if anyone was there. The castle was eerily silent, which helped them out when it was broken by the muttering of a man walking down an intersecting corridor.

They hid behind the nearest pillar. Ron made Hermione move to right where the wall met the pillar and he then stood in front of her while doing his best to not stick out.

The words became clearer as it neared them. "This better be important enough to call him, Alecto. You better have the boy or there will be hell to pay. I might not have a sister by the end of the night if you don't have anything good for him."

They looked wide-eyed at each other once they realized who was talking.

"Amycus." Hermione mouthed.

Ron tightened his grip on his wand.

Hermione took hold of his wand hand and pleaded with her eyes for him to wait. Hopefully, they would be passed by unnoticed and not waste any more time getting to their destination. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to fight the Death Eater and risk him hurting Ron or alerting his comrades. Hopefully he won't turn the corne—

Just when Hermione thought Amycus had reached the corner, the footsteps stopped. He must have seen a flicker of movement or heard their panicked breathing. She griped Ron's arm and prepared to face the Death Eater for when he turned and confronted them.

But he didn't. He questioned the direction he was going and after thinking for what seemed like hours, he decided to keep walking straight ahead. Ron and Hermione let go of the breath they were holding in and Hermione let go of Ron's arm. They remained standing where they were though.

"We should take care of him." Ron suggested.

"No. The horcruxes are more important. We can't get distracted."

Amycus's footsteps were becoming faint. Ron turned his head back to Hermione, " Yeah, right, sorry. I just get…" Ron looked down at her.

His look pointed out how close they were still. Hermione liked it though; not just the physical closeness, but the thought of him protecting her.

Then Ron stepped away and finished his sentence, "distracted very easily."

"Well, let's get going and try not to get further…distracted."

"Agreed."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Thankfully, after their close run-in with Amycus Carrow, the distance to the second floor girls bathroom was relatively short and they arrived at the door without any other hiccups.

Ron went to open it but Hermione said, "What if there is someone in there?"

"That's the only entrance we know of! We have to go in. Who do you think is going to be in there anyway?"

"I don't know. You-Know-Who might have people guarding it or something."

"He knows that we can get down there, and he doesn't know that we know to use Basilisk fangs, so it's not like he's going to hide another horcrux there or have a Death Eater waste their time and guard it."

"I don't know…"

"Hermione, you can stay out here if you want to. I am going in." Ron said with determination.

Hermione gave up, "Oh fine."

Ron opened the door a crack and they strained to hear the presence of anything human, or even non-human.

They heard nothing, so Ron opened the door more. He stuck his head in and then stepped inside. He looked around and then turned to Hermione, "There's no one here."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and then said, "It doesn't hurt to be careful."

Ron started looking at the sinks, "Whatever, look for the sink with the snakes on the side of the faucet."

"Right. Snakes." Hermione leaned over to examine each sink. When she got to the third one she saw the serpents and excitedly asked, "Is this it?"

Ron came over to make sure, "Yeah, that's the one. Brilliant. Now all we have to do is say 'Open' in Parseltongue." The confidence in his voice wavered at the last part.

Before they could even attempt to speak the language, a high-pitched voice pierced the air, "Well well well, nice of you two to visit after all these years. And where is Harry?"

Ron and Hermione turned around to face the person who was killed by the Basilisk more than fifty years ago and now haunted the bathroom they were in. Moaning Myrtle.

Hermione heard Ron groan, and she felt the same way. They did not have time to chat with her.

"Listen Myrtle, we'd love to catch up…" Ron said sarcastically.

"But we have something important to do." Hermione finished.

"Of course you do. You only come in here when doing something_ important_."

"Well why else would we come in here?" Ron asked Myrtle.

Myrtle glowered at Ron. "I'll leave you two to do your snogging—oops, I mean, special mission." Myrtle giggled and started to drift away.

Before she could disappear though, Hermione, non-verbally, cast the langlock jinx on Myrtle, gluing her tongue to the roof of her mouth. They heard her start to gag as she went through the wall. "So that she doesn't go and blab about us being here." Hermione explained.

"Brilliant." Ron said.

Then, there was an awkward silence as they thought about Myrtle's last comment, during which Ron stared at the ground and Hermione looked around the bathroom, both trying to avoid each other's gaze.

"Are you ready?" Hermione finally said.

"To sn—I mean speak Parseltongue?" Ron said, his ears turning bright red. "I think so."

"Okay, erm, well, go for it."

Ron made several short hissing noises, probably just practicing different sound to see which one sounded the best. Then, he shook his arms and bounced from one foot to the other, it look like he was preparing to participate in a race or something. He glanced over to Hermione, who had one eyebrow cocked at him, and he stopped. He cleared his throat and gave a deep breath while he focused on the small picture of the snake. Finally, he let out a long hiss and Hermione held her breath.

Nothing happened.

"How quickly did it open last time?"

"Pretty quick. I'll try again." Ron didn't waste any time making another long hissing noise. But again, nothing happened. Ron sighed and tried again. Nothing. He made another hiss, but it sounded more like it was done out of frustration than actually trying to open the passageway.

"You can do it Ron, just keep trying."

Ron looked over at her and nodded. He took another deep breath to calm himself down and then stared at the snake. He closed his eyes as he hissed.

Hermione knew that this one was it. It sounded much different from the others, it sounded well…more real. She also saw Ron's reaction. Once he had finished, his eyes went wide in surprise at what had just come out of his mouth.

There was a loud noise as the sink moved and then disappeared from view, revealing a large hole in the floor of the bathroom.

Ron looked over at her and grinned.

"Ron, you did it!" Hermione exclaimed before going over and hugging him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Ron said with pride.

They separated and Hermione stepped closer to the opening. "So we're supposed to go down this?"

"Yup. It's not as scary as it looks though. It's actually sort of fun if you think of it as some giant slide and not just some pipe that could be leading you to a giant snake."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well there isn't a _live_ giant snake. There's really nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, if you don't want to go down there, I can go by myself while you wait up here."

"No, I want to go down there!" Hermione said quickly. "I want to see what it looks like and everything. Plus, imagine the reactions of all the wizards that hate Muggleborns when they hear a Mudblood like me went down there voluntarily to help destroy You-Know-Who and came back out alive."

"I would love to see Malfoy's reaction. He'd probably look like you just punched him in the face again."

Hermione smiled at the memory. Even though it wasn't like her do something like that, she never regretted doing it.

Ron looked down the hole, "I'll go first."

"Okay. Be careful." Hermione didn't object because she was in fact a little afraid of going down there and would feel better if he was already there to meet her.

Ron sat down at the edge, "See you at the bottom." He gave her a cheerful smile and then pushed himself off the edge.

Hermione looked down into the hole but only caught a flash of red hair as he sped into the darkness and out of sight. She then sat down on the edge and collected herself. She looked out of one of the windows and wondered how long it would take for her to see daylight again. Hopefully not too long. She told herself, "The sooner I get down there, the sooner we can get the job done and come back up."

She took a deep breath, pushed herself off the edge, and down the pipe to the Chamber of Secrets she went.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

It was like using Floo Powder, only grosser. Instead of magic making her go, it was gravity and slime. As she slid down the large pipe further and further underground, she hoped she would be out of it soon.

Her prayers were answered when she saw a light straight ahead. As she slowed down and got closer, she saw it to be the end and soon enough, she was flying out of the opening. She landed on her feet, but not without stumbling forward. Luckily, there was someone there to break her fall—unlucky for Ron as it was him whom she fell into, causing him to fall onto his back with her on top of him.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he went down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron!"

"It's okay. But could you please get off? I can't breathe." Ron said in between short breaths.

"Yes, of course." Hermione quickly got up, picking up his lit wand, which he must have dropped when he fell. "Sorry." She held out her hand to help him up.

Once Ron got back on his feet and caught his breath he said, "Okay, well, we follow this passageway down to the end."

Hermione nodded and lit her own wand to brighten the dark tunnel more.

They mainly walked in silence until they reached a pile of rocks and Ron pointed out, "That's where I got trapped with Lockhart, after my broken wand caused all these rocks to fall down and separate Harry and me."

Hermione hadn't thought about that part of Ron's last time in the down here. "That must have been horrible, to be trapped with a man that had just lost his memory while Harry went to find out if Ginny was still alive or not and you didn't even know if Harry was going to come back either."

"It was maddening. Moving those rocks was the only thing that could help me stay somewhat sane."

Hermione could see his mind revisiting that moment. It made her sad, "I shouldn't have made you go down here."

He turned to her, his eyes no longer seeing into the past, "Don't be daft. It would take more than that to keep me from coming back. I wouldn't have left you all alone."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Let's keep going." Ron kicked one of the smaller stones of the pile down the tunnel and then started to walk in its wake.

They continued to follow the tunnel for the next several minutes. They encountered turn after turn and Hermione soon lost track of how many turns they had made, but at least there were no other tunnels Ron and her could follow and they shouldn't be able to get lost.

Eventually they were led to yet another turn, but this time, something stood in their way and stopped them from continuing on; a wall with a carving of two snakes with green eyes.

Hermione looked at Ron, "I think you need to say open again."

Ron nodded and didn't wait long to make a long hiss come from his mouth. Nothing moved though.

"Come on Ron, you just did it up there, you can do it again down here." Hermione encouraged him.

"I know I can." Ron agreed. He stared at the snakes and closed his eyes before making another long hiss.

Again, Hermione had the feeling he said it correctly, and she was right. The two serpents moved and Ron and Hermione were allowed to enter the Chamber of Secrets.

It was as big as the Great Hall but shared no other similarities. Within the stone chamber were rows of sculptures in the likeness of, what else, snakes. Ron and Hermione paid little attention to them though, as they walked towards the thing they came down there for; the basilisk skeleton. As they got nearer to it, Hermione took in the carving of whom she assumed to be Salazar Slytherin, which was also at the end of the chamber. She didn't dwell on it long though, because it wasn't a very pleasant image and she didn't really like him to begin with. She now looked upon the large skeleton.

She shivered again as she remembered what the creature was like when it was alive, but didn't dwell on it for long. It was dead and she had a horcrux to destroy.

Ron moved right in front of what used to be its mouth, which still had all its teeth intact, minus the one Harry used. "I guess we just pick one."

"Go ahead."

Ron bent over and pulled out a fairly large one from the front. He held it out to her.

Hermione was confused, "Do you want me to do it?"

"Why not?"

"You've done one already."

"Yeah, so it's your turn."

"But I have no experience." She was scared of what would happen, that she would mess it up somehow. He had already got rid of one, he knew what to expect.

"Which is why you should do it."

"You really want me to?"

"Yes. Hermione, very few people can say they're destroyed a horcrux, don't you want to be one of them?"

"Yes…" Hermione admitted.

"Don't be scared. You can do it. And I'll be right here if you need help."

"You sure?"

He looked at her right in the eye, "I promise."

She might not end up in another situation like this, to be able to destroy a horcrux, and with no one else around to complicate it. Plus, he would be there to help her through it. There was little else she could ask for. "Okay I'll do it."

"Brilliant." Ron smiled.

They moved away from the skeleton and Hermione took the cup out of her bag and placed it on the stone floor. She went down on her knees in front of it and Ron did the same opposite of her. They placed their wands on either side of the cup in case they needed them. She gripped the fang in her hand.

"Destroying this thing isn't going to be easy. Before I destroyed the locket, it tried to…persuade…me not to by showing me some of my fears, like spiders and stuff. Since your fears include failing tests and this horcrux hasn't had the time to get inside your head, I don't think it will do the same thing for you."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Yes and no. It depends on what it will do instead. But my point is, no matter what it does, don't let it stop you from stabbing it. If it says or shows you anything, don't believe it. Just stab it, okay?"

"Yes." Hermione managed to say even though she was scared. She raised the fang in preparation.

Ron put his hand over the base of the goblet to hold it down and put his other hand over Hermione's hand, which was holding it around the middle. He looked up at her and saw her frightened expression, "Hermione, you're the smartest, bravest, and most stubborn girl I've ever met and if anyone can do this it's you."

Hermione was taken aback by what he had just said and lowered the fang. "Ron—" She stopped because just then, the goblet became filled with water and was already overflowing.

Ron's eyes went wide, "It's starting to defend itself, you have to stab it now!"

Hermione was quickly brought back to her senses and raised the fang to strike, but as she brought her hand down, there was a blast of water so strong that they were both thrown backwards.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Hermione landed on her back some thirty feet away. She spit out the water that had entered her mouth and said, "Is that it?"

Her question was answered when realized she heard a large amount of water hitting the floor, like a waterfall. She also heard choking. She sat up and looked across the floor. To her horror, she saw Ron on his back, looking like he was being pinned down by the water while it also crashed down on him like a wave. It kept receding and then forming a wave to fall on him, giving him only seconds to gasp for air and then close his mouth before the next wave came.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. She ran over to him. He was stretching his neck up and turning his head away as much as he could to get away from the water. She grabbed his hand to pull him up or at least out from under the falling water, but couldn't, the water was holding his arms and legs down.

She had to do something. She quickly assessed the situation. She looked back towards the cup and saw that their wands had been washed away, but she didn't have time to look for them. She did still have the fang though and if the water came from the horcrux as a defense, if she destroyed the horcrux, it should get rid of the water.

"Hold on Ron!" She ran over to the cup, which stayed rooted in spot despite the blast of water, and raised the fang up again.

Before she could bring the fang down and stab the cup, it spoke, "If you destroy me, he dies."

Hermione froze at what the cold voice said. Could it be true?

"Lyin—"Ron started to say before water filled his mouth.

"If you kill me, you will also kill him. If you let me live, he has the chance to live as well."

Hermione didn't know what to do. Destroying the horcrux should mean that the water would go away, but what if she stabbed it, and it's last act was to drown Ron? Horcruxes are very complicated objects that she knew very little about. Was she willing to take such a chance?

"Stab i—" Ron tried to shout.

"Ron, don't talk! Just hold on!" She told him as she frantically tried to make a decision.

"Hermi—" Ron started to say in a pleading voice and more water filled his mouth.

She looked at him even though it hurt to see him like that. He was choking and running out of time. She had to choose; either try and find another way to save Ron without destroying the horcrux, or destroy it and hope that it was lying.

Even if she did try and save him another way, she didn't have much time to do that with the waves continuously pummeling him, and he could drown before she found the answer. Though the horcrux belonged to Voldemort, who would have set up precautions that would have included lying, to prevent it from being destroyed. And logically, if she stabbed the horcrux, it wouldn't have the power to control the water anymore. Maybe the horcrux is just trying to scare and confuse her. It was her best option after all.

She exhaled and looked back at Ron. Their eyes met momentarily and tried to say what each of them couldn't. She tried to tell him that she was doing this for him and that she was sorry if she was wrong. She also tried to express how much she loved him.

She closed her eyes, lifted the fang, and then brought it down with all her might.

The cup shrieked and then shriveled up until it looked like a crumpled ball of metal. Hermione quickly looked over to Ron and saw the whole wave fall to the ground and disperse along with the water that was holding Ron down.

Hermione dropped the fang and ran over to him. He continued to cough up water as she helped him roll over and get rid of the remaining water in his mouth.

Once he was breathing normally, he sat up and looked at her, "You did it."

"Please don't ever make me do it again."

"I completely understand, but it is another one down." Ron said optimistically.

She smiled and then hugged him, overjoyed that he was alive and not seriously hurt.

They separated and stood up, smiling at each other. They walked over to the mangled horcrux.

"I knew you could do it." He told her.

"Well, thanks for believing in me."

"You've always believed in me; like with quidditch when I—"

"You're thinking of quidditch at a time like this? And you once told me that I needed to sort out my priorities."

My point is, I knew you could do it, I believed in you, and Hermione…" He looked into her eyes, "I trust you with my life. Otherwise, I wouldn't have practically commanded you to do it."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at what he said and it hit her that she would say the same about him. She trusted him with her life and believed in him. She felt things about him that she had never and probably will never feel with anyone else. He meant the world to her and she wanted to let him know that before it was too late.

The mentioning of quidditch and commanding reminded her what used to be chanted at matches about him and she met his eyes and automatically started saying, "Weasley is my king. Weasley is my king."

Ron grinned, took his hand, and moved a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. He cupped her face and had a longing look in his eyes, "He's always loved Hermione's skin."

And before she knew what she was doing, she leaned in and they were kissing.

She tried to put so many feelings and words into that wonderful kiss. How she couldn't resist him any longer. How much she needed him. How good it was to finally let him know how she felt. How much she loved him.

From what she could tell, he was trying to say the same, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

She wished they could kiss for forever. Eventually, they had to break apart to catch their breath, though their foreheads continued to touch.

"Weasley is my king." Hermione repeated.

"Granger is my queen." Ron replied and smiled.

They went in for another kiss, but there was a rumble from above that caused dust and pebbles to fall from the walls and ceiling and brought Ron and Hermione out of their blissful moment.

"We should get back up there and find Harry."

"Ron, I don't want to. Can't we just stay down here where it's safe?"

Ron looked torn, "I wish we could, but we have to help Harry. We have to rid the world of this nutter so we can live in peace." Ron paused, "You can stay here."

"While you go back up there? We've been through this, I'm not leaving you! Besides, you're right, Harry needs us."

"Okay, fine, but promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, IF you promise me you'll be careful,"

"I promise." He assured her.

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile and took his hand, "Weasley is my king."

Ron squeezed her hand, "Granger is my queen."

"Together we will always win."

"Together we will always win."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's it! I didn't plan on it being this long, but I think it worked out nicely with the four chapters, with four being the number of people in the Weasley-Granger family. <strong>

**As for the actual plot, to be honest, I don't completely like the water part, but I couldn't think of anything much better. I would be interested to hear what you would have done with the water. I did like using "Weasley is our King" and I hope you liked it too! Feel free to let me know in a review!**

**On a side note, I went into New York City for the DH Part Two Premiere, and I saw Emma Watson close up (!) at the Today Show, and everyone looked so pretty and I am so sad it is ending! **


End file.
